1. Field
The present disclosure herein relates to an electronic device, and more particularly, to a memory system and a data processing method thereof.
2. Related Art
Generally, a semiconductor memory is the most necessary micro electronic device in a digital logic design such as a computer and in application based on a microprocessor belonging to a range from a satellite to a consumer electronic technique. Thus, a progress of a technique of manufacturing a semiconductor memory including a process improvement and a technical development obtained through scaling for a high integration and a high speed is helpful in establishing a performance standard of other digital logic system.
Semiconductor memory devices are classified into volatile semiconductor memory devices and nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices can store data even when their power supplies are interrupted. Data stored in nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices may be permanent or reprogrammable according to a memory manufacturing technique. Nonvolatile semiconductor memory devices are used to store a program and a micro code in a wide range of an application such as a computer, an avionics, a communication and a consumer electronics industry.
A typical nonvolatile memory device may be a flash memory device. Recently, as mobile devices are widely used, a requirement for high integration of a flash memory increases. Also, as the importance of data stored in mobile devices and memory cards increases, reliability and security for data stored in a flash memory are required.